Naruto Uzumaki
'Introduction' Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be ostracised by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. He is the main protagonist of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto manga and one of the protagonists of ND2014's Five Worlds War. 'Personality' 'Relationships' 'Acts of Order' Like the other Acts, Naruto holds great respect towards them, along with their determination and ideals, thus treat each other as friends. Ichigo Kurosaki Monkey D. Luffy Natsu Dragneel '5th Division' Jellal Fernandez Erza Scarlet Naruto and Erza quickly became friends when Erza came across him training during the march across Fiore. Erza revealed to him that Killer B had told her of the burden he carried as a Jinchuriki, much to Naruto's distress. However, Erza shows no animosity towards him over this, and even states that she wished he had shared his burden with her, saying that he was an honorary member of her guild, much to Naruto's happiness. Erza cares deeply for Naruto's wellbeing, objecting to him entering the shared subconscious of the Tailed Beasts. Naruto has shown some perverted tendencies towards Erza, sometimes leering at her in her many revealing armors and yelling at Ichigo for not appreciating her sexy appearance. Oddly enough, he was shocked to find Erza reading Jiraiya's Make-out Paradise book, which led to her punching him into the sky. Lucy Heartfilla Tony Tony Chopper Kurama Killer B Gyuki Sajin Komamura Naruto and Sajin get along very well, as they were able to relate to being ostracized and being able to find people who were able to accept them for themselves. As such, despite knowing about his status as an jinchūriki, Sajin stated to Erza that he didn't care, as doesn't see him as a monster. Bartolomeo Much like with Monkey D. Luffy and the other Acts Of Order, Bartolomeo worships Naruto on the level of a super-fan because of his shared status with the Straw Hat Captain. Kiba Inazuka Tsume Inazuka Shino Aburame Shibi Aburame Tenten Shinji Hirako Rebecca 'History (''Naruto manga) '''Five Worlds War: Prologue Summit Invasion Arc Post-Invasion Arc ' 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Introduction Arc March On, Allied Forces Red Willow ArcRed Willow Arc Anemones Plains Arc 'Powers and Abilities' As one of the 4 Acts of Order, Naruto is one of the strongest characters in the series, which is reflected in his ranking as the number 2 biggest threat on the Coalition Blacklist in a 4-way tie with his fellow acts. A very notable feat, considering that this puts him ahead of several Soul Reaper Captains, S-Class Wizards, famous pirates, and Kages. Naruto has fought evenly with powerful fighters like Vice Admiral Smoker, a man who fellow Act, Monkey D. Luffy has not been able to defeat to this day, and Espada 4 Ulquiorra Cifer. He also managed to defeat Bartholomew Kuma with the help of fellow Act, Ichigo Kurosaki. Another notable feat considering that Kuma defeated the Straw Hat Pirates twice on two different occasions. Naruto's biggest feat at the moment, however, is surviving a battle against a mental fragment of the Lord of Chaos, Konton, which is incredibly powerful even though it only carries a fraction of the actual man's power. However, it is worth noting that the fragment had been playing with Naruto the entire fight. Nine Tails Chakra Mode 'Trivia' * According to ND2014, Naruto is the strongest of the Acts of Order. * Naruto is the shortest member of the Acts of Order, standing at 166 cm (5 ft 5 inches). * Naruto is also the lightest member of the Acts, weighing 50.9 kg (112 lbs). * Naruto is tied with Ichigo at being the youngest members of the Acts, both being approximately 17 years old. * Naruto's Japanese VA is Junko Takeuchi, who also voices young Sabo in One Piece. * Naruto's English VA is Maile Flanagan. Category:5th Division Category:Act Of Order Category:Alliance Category:Hidden Leaf Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Team 7 Category:Jinchuriki